Optimus and June 3
by Prander
Summary: The end of the mission is in sight but there are surprises for all as Optimus and June continue their sex adventures. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

So Optimus Prime enjoyed having her wear heels. Who ever would have thought such a thing was possible?

June Darby lounged back in his reclined driver's seat, blissfully letting the slender sensor probes trail up and down her fit body. She was once again warm and content and snuggled in for the night with the only 'man' she needed.

Optimus had turned the large, plush seat towards his center console as his intimate examination of her continued and she rested one foot up on the dash and the other on the passenger seat, effectively spreading herself to him.

By request, since this was their last night together, she had also slipped on her black fishnet thigh highs and open toe heels again, glorifying in how he had actually asked her to do so. She felt giddy with excitement and couldn't help but part her legs for him now, being so glad she had brought this outfit along.

A smaller sensor glided warmly up her thigh and brushed over the trimmed black hairs between her legs before continuing up her body.

June sighed pleasantly as several of them continued to trace softly all over her.

Optimus wasn't exactly the most demonstrative lover she ever had, but she liked to think he was just being prudent. Because stretched out like this, she knew she looked good. She had nothing else on, one hand behind her head and playing with the probes with the other. Sitting back in a position that did wonders in showing off her moderate, nicely shaped breasts.

One probe came up and circled around her hard dark nipple and she bit her lip before it caressed it's way up around her breast and then down her arm. She smiled and ran a finger down it's length, feeling she was caressing Prime in return.

As for her hair, she had it back in just a simple long pony tail again. It wasn't lost on her that her modest beauty was in stark contrast to the fishnets and fuck-me heels she had on. But that had it's own naughty appeal and secretly she loved looking like this.

If only people could see their 'June Darby' now.

Warm little circles of light appeared on her skin from light sensors above her seat, and along with the probes, they began to massage her whole body, starting at her toes. Wherever they touched she felt warmed and relaxed by the subtle ultra-sounds emanating from Optimus and June felt herself grow moist, her nipples straining so hard they ached.

"Optimus." she breathed and seeming to sense her angst, two circles of light flowed smoothly over the contours of her body in the dim light of the cab and came to rest over her nipples. A third slid up between her legs.

"You're killing me." she purred, squirming slightly but staying still. She put both hands behind her head and moaned a little.

Optimus was a fast learner and had adapted to June's 'bedroom' talk quite easily. He knew he wasn't causing her any discomfort. In fact, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

**ooo**

For the last three days the rain had not abated, rolling in heavy from Oregon in the form of one storm after the other. For three days wild horses could not have pulled June out of his sleeper cab at night. During the day, after completing their circuit of the surrounding cities and towns, June would watch safely from under her bright yellow raincoat as Optimus explored valleys and forests, scouting out potential bases here in the upper mid-west America's.

If such a need ever arose.

She rode along in the heated palm of his hand, chatting about all manner of things to him from under a wide umbrella and he smiled along with her, adding a few surprising observations of his own.

In fact, after she had just asked him if she looked cute in her rain gear, they had surprised a bear ambling it's way through the forest.

It had bawled it's distress, smashing back through the under-growth in a panic at the sudden appearance of Optimus. June had scrambled up on her knees, craning her neck for a look but she only just glimpsed it for a moment.

Optimus ignored the small little animal and instead had playfully nudged her raised ass with a finger tip.

She rode on his shoulder after that, leaning in close against his ear and they talked and talked.

What surprised her was that she had absolutely no fear.

Not of riding several stories in the air. Not the weather. Nothing.

Prime had that effect on her even though he did solemnly warn her that he was not invincible.

Still, nothing of this earth worried Optimus except perhaps mankind as a whole and his worry was strictly one of concern, not fear.

After a time he strode back towards the road, the sun dipping low behind the mountains with the coming evening, and June knew this would be their last night together for a time.

Once she had climbed inside his cab and had toweled herself off for him in an over-exaggerated tease, June spent a moment thinking on how Optimus hadn't just bridged them back.

He was navigating the back roads now to reach the interstate and as she reflected on their trip, she felt her stomach tingle with delight in realizing he didn't want to head back right now either. The mission was officially over and yet he was delaying their return. She was smiling to herself as she dried her hair when an transmission from base came in about that very thing.

Ratchet was checking in, gruff but moderately satisfied with the results of this trip, and June enjoyed calling out to everyone back at base who wanted to say hello...in just her panties. Leaning over Optimus's drivers seat without a care in the world, her eyes shining. Optimus too answered levelly, nothing untoward to note in his voice at all, but then on an inspiration she had made a big showing of shaking her hair out before she put it in a pony tail, bare breasted in the dim light of his cab.

The lights on Prime's dash had swiveled to watch her as he continued to speak with Ratchet. Finally she turned back to the sleeper and found some reason to bend way over, thrusting her panty covered ass back at Optimus.

Only June could tell that Optimus had taken the hint as he coolly delayed their return. He and Ratchet finished up the minor details while she looked back over her shoulder and winked at him.

When he ended the transmission, that's when he had asked her to change into what she now wore. She positively glowed.

Now they roared down the road through sheets of fresh rain, not quite to the interstate.

And then Optimus surprised her with this massage.

**ooo**

The circles of light had intensified on June's breasts and between her legs. She was gasping now, writhing under the tingling heat as Optimus's sensor probes wound around her thighs, stomach and ankles. Held snugly like this, he stimulated her with pressure waves of warmth that woke up nerve endings in her lower body she never knew she had. She slid farther down in her seat, spreading her legs even farther apart, her feet higher in the air.

A little awestruck she watched as two new probes snake out around her sides before turning back towards her breasts. Her eyes widened as the ends lowered down and blossomed out into two small funnels that capped snugly over her nipples.

A second more and she felt a slight suction pull at her breast while her areola's were teased with a little tingle of current. Her back arched in horny delight as she pressed her breasts up into the air.

"Omigawd!" She gasped, grabbing her favorite probe and guiding it down between her legs. Optimus took his cue and soon his vibrations began to caress her sex, running over her labia and teasing her clit from the small egg shaped sensor end.

"Do the same to all of me." June purred, running her fingers over the coiled sensors around her thighs and waist.

Smooth sensor cables snaked out around her ribs and coiled up around her bare breasts, squeezing them. Two more took her wrists, taking her arms and holding them out wide before wrapping around them up to her biceps.

June groaned a little at the surprising strength of her rising lust. She felt surrounded by power and heat, helpless before it and moaning like a slut as another cable hissed around her neck and even up over her eyes.

She gave into Optimus completely as a last probe pressed up against her lips, and unable to see it, she began sucking it greedily instead. To her absolute shock, another egg shaped sensor then pressed up against her asshole as the first one rolled gently against her pussy before slipping inside her.

June Darby was masturbated by Optimus Prime, even being raised up off the seat as he stimulated every inch of her to her breaking point.

It was one hell of a surprise and she never saw it coming. But she saw _herself _cumming, helpless before him. She lasted maybe one minute this way before she did just that.

June orgasmed harder than she ever had before. Her heart hammered in her ears. She pushed the probe out of her lips and cried out, literally sobbing as her whole body spasmed from the pleasure coursing up from between her legs.

It was almost to much. Almost.

Her heart skipped a beat and she rode the wave, mastering her abandon and soaking in every bit of it like she would a warm shower. It was something no human had ever experienced before and the sensor cables held her suspended in mid-air in sexual bliss. She raised her head up and the one over her eyes slid away so that she could watch.

Prime lifted her hips and ass high over her torso, her legs bent at the knees in the air, sensors coiling up and down her fishnets and heels, others still coiled around her thighs and waist.. She watched the one sensor darting down into her between her legs, glistening, so warm it almost burned, and to her own amazement June squirted a slight little stream of juice from her own body.

Twice, both of her ejaculations sprinkling down on Optimus's cloth seat like rain.

"Omigawd!" She scream, clenching her fists so hard her nails hurt her palms. The other cables slide around her breasts, alternately squeezing and releasing them with gentle pressure.

The orgasm...incredibly...continued and June found herself thrashing and kicking, snarling for more. But Prime held her fast and never ceased his ministrations.

She really was letting go and a tiny June in the back of her mind whispered again.

W_hy not? Fuck me!_

But then the worse thing that could have happened, happened.

Optimus swore.

"Damn." His voice broke her trance. She blinked hard as Prime set her back down into the seat, the coils and cables snaking away from her, retracting back into their ports and sighing off her skin so suddenly and softly that she cried out.

"Oh no. No, Optimus, don't stop." she moaned, sitting up and grabbing his steering wheel, her body hot and sweating and aching.

A purple flash zipped by Primes passenger door and June looked over, out into the dark rain just as a clap of thunder struck the side of the cab. There was a burst of light that made her cry out and she would have been flung against her own door had not one of those very same sensor probes shot out and restrained her.

"Optimus!" she cried, blinking sun-spots of her eyes and scrambling to sit up.

"Hold on." He said in a low, urgent voice.

Suddenly his whole cab roared with light and power, the lights coming up. She glimpsed two more purple blurs dart around Optimus and then he swerved strongly, snaking back and forth as something tore up the asphalt ahead of them.

"Are we being attacked?" She cried, scrambling for anything to cover up with.

"Yes." Prime answered, deadly serious.

June was pinned back against her seat as Prime _really_ accelerated, but then he was breaking just as quickly and trees and lamplights flickered past the windshield as he turned in a huge wide circle.

Behind them she finally saw the shape of three Vehicons come into view, converging on them, their pursuing lights glowing in the dim light like the purple eyes of predators.

Prime did the most incredible thing then as he roared back to full speed, charging at them head on. And it was probably incredible to the Vehicons as well.

At the last moment he swerved sharply, every metric ton of him groaning. His trailer fishtailed around with a roar like a dinosaur and then amazingly broke free, smashing and rolling down the road right at the three Con's.

The two to the left and right swerved, even though it clipped them and swatted them into the trees alongside the road. The third braked and transformed, catching the trailer across his body with a deep slam of steel and then he was careening head over heels in a shower of sparks down the road along with Prime's trailer.

Optimus wasted no time. June glimpsed a dirt road turn before Prime was roaring down it's length, suddenly raising up great tails of muddy water on either side of him. Trees, close to the road, raced by, their branches slapping at his cab. A minute more and they broke out into the open, barreling down into a state park of all places.

June caught a glimpse of portable toilets and picnic tables in his headlights.

"June, you must get out. Into that building." Optimus ordered as he turned, his voice brokering no argument.

June only had time to grab a long t-shirt she wore to bed and then Primes door popped open as he slid to a stop near the small concrete block maintenance building. June stumbled in her heels as she climbed out, and went down into the pooled water with a splash.

The storm over head battered her senses, the cold rain shocking on her super heated skin, the smell of muddy water in her nose. She was soaked instantly and still very naked. She struggled to her feet and turned around just as Prime transformed. He spared her not one look and was already turning away from her.

Light's were coming down the curved dirt road in pursuit.

June's eyes widened when she saw them. Turning, she ran through the rain, almost dainty in her heels, up onto the grass and around the corner of the building as the Vehicons tore into the park as well. They burst out of their vehicle modes, separating as they spotted Optimus, and practically skiing through the muddy water of the gravel parking lot.

They popped their weapons just as Primes hands transformed into his own.

"Come on." June heard Prime growl dangerously.

Breathing hard, she dared peek around the building just as Optimus fired. He had his back to her. There was a clap of pressure, light and heat this close to him. Incredibly, water burst off of Prime's form from the concussion of his own weapons before the rain came rushing back down over him.

She cried out, clasping her ears and ducking back behind the building as he started firing in earnest.

The Vehicons returned fire and though less powerful, they were more of them and the shots sizzled overhead, leaving fading trails in Junes vision when she happened to look up. She stood up then, her t-shirt still clutched in one hand, and tried the door to the shed.

It was locked.

The exchange of fire nearly drowned out the rolling thunderstorm and June dared not look until something slammed into Prime, making him reel back dangerously above the small maintenance building. She gawked up at him in shock, blinking the rain out of her eyes with both hands still around the door handle.

A Vehicon grappled with him, smashing the flat of his hand up under Optimus's chin as she watched.

Prime caught site of her, her hair soaked around her face, her bare breasts heaving in the rain as she stared up at him.

Prime snarled and halted the Vehicon's charge. Then broke the Decepticons arm for his pains, roaring as he flung him back into the other Vehicons.

Prime left her sight then as she heard the fight continue.

June didn't know if the Decepticons even knew she was _here_ but as long as she stayed where she was Prime seemed to be pulling his punches. She looked over her shoulder, back into the park, and made up her mind.

June hastily pulled the shirt on and smoothed it down and then choosing her moment she ran back across the grass and through a small playground, before slipping around a huge oak tree with a picnic table at it's base.

_June, how did you ever end up half naked running through the rain in heels?!_

From here, she turned to watch the battle, brushing her soaked hair out of her face.

It became obvious Prime must have saw her retreat for the next Vehicon that rushed him had Prime's sword rammed through his mid-section before he was turned and slammed down through the maintenance shed with a groan of bent steel and busted concrete.

A second Vehicon came out of the gloom and slammed into Prime's back, but the Autobot leader kept his feet, and turning he slammed the muzzle of his blaster up against the Cons mid-section and blew him back into the mud. Shots sizzled off Optimus as the third, and amazingly a fourth, Vehicon fired on him.

And standing erect in their gunfire, Optimus returned fire, undaunted by the new arrival.

June felt the battle in her diaphragm. It tickled. And as she watched the Vehicons surge up out of the rain soaked night like gargoyles only to be battered and smashed away again and again by the indomitable Optimus, the funniest thing of all happened.

She felt excited. Sexually excited.

The cold rain had stiffened her nipples to two extremely exaggerated points and each thrum of Optimus's blaster, or the slam of super-natural bodies locked in combat could be felt in her loins and she tingled despite herself and the danger she faced. She no longer winced as the Transformers slammed into each other and she stared with wide excited eyes.

She had never seen a battle up close before.

_What's wrong with me? _She wondered as she looked down at her chest. The old t-shirt did little to hide her rising and falling breasts, plastered down wetly this close to her skin, her nipples almost visible through the fabric. She stared at her milky white thighs in their sexy fishnets and unable to help herself she slipped a hand up under the t-shirt between her legs.

She bit her lip as she looked back up, one hand on the tree trunk and blinking rain out of her eyes.

Optimus held his own and more and June reveled in watching him when suddenly the night was split by the green blossom of a spacebridge. It was off to the side, nearly behind the Vehicons.

June took her hand away hastily, unsure now of what was about to happen. Maybe the others were coming! But Prime knew something she didn't know and throwing the Vehicons away from him one more time, he turned and came running back through the park, searching for her. He ignored the bridge.

"June!" He called.

"I'm here!" she cried out, stepping out from behind her tree. He spotted her and several things happened at once.

Optimus turned and decapitated a Vehicon with a well placed shot of his blasters, shattering him with sustained fire as the surviving two in pursuit ducked behind trees of their own. A second spacebridge opened behind June, not that far away from where she now stood. The wind in the park was whipped into a frenzy by the two warring spacebridges and the storm overhead intensified.

She looked between the two of them, at a loss.

"Megatron is coming. Into _our _spacebridge! Now!" Prime barked at her, indicating the bridge behind June with a snap of his head. He turned back, firing at the Cons.

"Dressed like this?!" she cried, standing there in the rain. June was aghast. She was soaking wet, half naked and in fishnets and heels. Her shirt, the one you could practically see through, was covering her ass to be sure but did nothing to conceal her thighs and the lace hem of her stockings.

_Oooh no,_ _not like this!_ She would not arrive back at base looking like..._like_ _this_.

Before she could even think to do anything about it, Optimus's answer was to turn and scoop her up and run back through the spacebridge himself.

**ooo**

Their arrival was not peaceful as Prime came through the bridge in a clap of thunder and splashing water, shielding June in his cupped hands as he thundered to a halt.

For a moment a thunderstorm raged just outside the edge of vision down the spacebridge tunnel, everyone present pulling back from the blast of cold wet wind that howled in time with Prime's appearance.

Then space and time sealed back up with a definitive rush of warm displaced air, sapping all sound anti-climatically in a hush.

Ratchet turned from the spacebridge controls as Optimus straightened up, water running off him in rivulets.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Mom?" Jack asked as he came down the steps.

Miko came bounding up.

"Neat!" she said, holding up her hands in the water sprinkling off of Optimus. She lifted a foot to splash a puddle that was forming when she spotted June.

Prime slowly opened his hands and June opened one eye behind her raised hands.

_Oh. My. God. _

She wilted inside as he lowered her down to the floor.

Clearing her throat, unable to do anything else, June unfolded her legs, keeping them pressed together and stepped daintily down to the floor. She smoothed down the hem of her soaked t-shirt while holding an arm across her breasts to hide her nipples, finally daring to look up and stare everyone in the eye.

They stared back at June Darby, soaking wet and half dressed.

Painfully conscious of every eye in the room on her, she stood there calmly brushing her wet hair out of her face with a finger.

Miko took all this in with one glance before a delighted smile spread across her face.

"Hey-ey, Miss Darby_!_ _Emo-sexy_!" She snapped her fingers and even winked at the older woman.

June refused to even acknowledge her. Jack came up as stupefied as he had ever been in his life, all the concern dying on his lips as new questions flooded into his face. His mother was half-dressed and soaking wet. As dirty as he had ever seen her with mud splattered everywhere. Not to mention a ruined pair of heels...and fishnets?!

Raf stood there apparently struck dumb and even Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood still as June self consciously kept tugging at the hem of her shirt so it wouldn't cling to her body.

Jack took in her apparel, looking up at her with a curiously sick expression. Water dripped off her just as much as it did Optimus.

"Mom? Are you ok?" He managed with a confused little chuckle and June wilted even more.

But then she held up one finger imperiously, mortified at how she must look.

"I want to go home. _Now_." She managed with all the indignant anger she could muster. She hoped it would carry away some of Jack's curiosity and she wished Raf wasn't staring at her so.

"I'm _fine_." Her dark eyes flashed as Jack opened his mouth to speak again. Her eyes darted to Raf and seeming to understand, Jack stepped between the two of them a little and looked around.

"Do you want...uhh...hey Raf, go get my jacket." He tried to be nonchalant.

June raised one leg at a time behind her and reached back to slip her heels off, switching hands to do so but always keeping an arm across her chest. She stood a little shorter now and ignored Jack completely.

"Ratchet. Open the spacebridge for Miss Darby so that she may return home." Optimus intoned as Raf quickly came trotting back. Jack took the jacket and draped it around his mother's shoulders as she turned her back on everyone.

As the smaller spacebridge blossomed open, she looked up at Optimus with a dignified expression.

"Thank you for protecting me. Optimus." she said.

"You are welcome, Miss Darby." He replied, stepping to the side as she moved past.

June Darby walked into the transport clutching her borrowed jean jacket over a wet t-shirt, in black fishnets, carrying high heels and her long black hair a mess.

She knew everyone was watching her...and that she looked like a cheap hooker.

_Well, to damned bad! _she shouted back at them silently.

She didn't look back though. She just took a deep breath and kept right on going until she was home.

**ooo**

The spacebridge closed with another displaced rush of warm air. Everyone turned and stared at Optimus.

He didn't bother to answer their questioning faces, he just turned and slowly strode away back into the base without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
